csi crossover
by Zion the doctor
Summary: The CSI teams of Las Vegas, Miami, New York, and Cyberteam of Quantico have faced many adversaries hunting down criminals and bringing them to justice. But now the CSI teams find themselves being hunted by assassins of many sorts as someone has put a hit on all of them. Now they must all work together to survive. Ryan Wolfe X Greg Sanders pairing.
1. Chapter 1

CSI CROSSOVER- THE DEADPOOL

 **For the CSI teams of Las Vegas, Miami, New York, and FBI Cyberteam of Quantico they have faced many adversaries and solved numerous crimes. But now the CSI's find themselves in danger, as assassins are hunting down and killing not just civilians but members of their own teams as well. As the teams work together to find out who out who put a hit on them, one member's past connection forces them to rely on a dangerous person who may be the key to figuring out the Deadpool.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **This a preview for what going to crossover all four shows and this Greg Sanders and Ryan Wolfe pairing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Miami

10:47 P.M.

They say that at night predators come out to hunt, they go out looking for prey that peaks their interest and when they do find what they're looking for that it is when they strike. That is truer than most people know, especially when you work as a CSI because you find out how much humans are predators when it comes to killing. However, Cynthia Wells was unaware of the danger for she was too busy having fun it was her night off. Cynthia was at some club that she could not remember the name to, she was drinking her fourth cocktail with some of her girlfriends. They began talking about mundane things such as life, hair, and work it all going fine until one of her friends said something.

"Hey Cynthia, don't look now but that guy is staring you down." Megan pointing behind her. Cynthia looked at the direction that she was pointing at and saw a handsome Latino man dancing in the middle of the dance floor looking directly at her. Not sure what to do Cynthia smiles and waves which the man returns with a wink happy that he acknowledged her, Cynthia laughed with her friends.

"He is cute I will give him that!" Cynthia said.

"So, are you going talk to him?" Irene asked.

"No, I want to leave him wanting more." Cynthia replied. Finishing her cocktail, Cynthia was about to reach for another when she noticed the time on her watch. It was almost Eleven though Cynthia wouldn't mind staying out later, her boss Horatio Cane would not approve of her coming to work hungover. Getting off from her seat slowly due to being a little tipsy, the CSI gets ready to leave. "Hey girls, I'm going to go now, bye."

"Bye." Irene and Megan say together.

Heading out of the bar Cynthia started walking down the street looking for a cab to take her home. However, much to her dismay Cynthia didn't find a single cab in sight so she decided to wait for a little for one. As she waited for a cab Cynthia started feeling off like someone was watching her. She turned left and saw no one but when she turned right Cynthia bumped right into someone, and that person so happened to be the hot Latino from the club. "I am very sorry Ms. I didn't mean to spook you."

"You're alright hot stuff, what can I help you with?" Cynthia replied.

"I was hoping to get your name and number." The man asked handing his phone to her. Cynthia smiling brightly types in her number, name, and hands him back his phone which the man proceeds to check.

"My name is Cynthia Wells what's yours?" She asked.

"Enrique, may I give you a ride?" Enrique said noticing her predicament.

"I'm going wait for a cab but thank you though." Cynthia told Enrique. With that said he waved her by then walked in the other direction leaving her alone. Going back to waiting for that cab, Cynthia was completely unaware of a mysterious figure approaching from behind. The figure had approached from behind the alley, his face concealed in the darkness watching the unexpecting CSI. Seeing his prey in front of him, the killer started moving towards her slowly and deliberately so as not to alert Cynthia. He was halfway across when she started turning his way, the figure moved to the side behind a dumpster and remained perfectly still. Searching for what she thought was someone behind Cynthia turns around, seeing that the coast was clear the killer gets back on the move. Pulling a syringe from his pocket the killer gets closer to Cynthia Wells till he is right behind her. He quickly moves and covers Cynthia's mouth so that she could not scream, and drags back into the alley. Cynthia tried to scream but her mouth was covered, so she tried kicking and throwing her hands out back at him instead. Not wanting to risk Cynthia getting away the killer stabs the syringe shoots the poison into her chest. Cynthia's legs start to squirm as the pain from the needle takes its effects. After a couple of second Cynthia started to stop in her fight against her attacker.

The poison that he had given her was working away at her body, she soon stopped moving as her vitals slowly dropped to where she couldn't breathe anymore. Setting her down gently, the killer placed her on the ground watching as his poison took its final toll on her body. Cynthia Wells in her last final moments took her last breath before dying. Checking to see if she was dead the figure put his hand on her neck to search for a pulse; when he found none, the killer pulled out a pistol with a silencer and placed it at her temple and fired. Satisfied that Cynthia Wells was now dead, the figure pulled out his phone and took a picture. When the killer was done he sent to an unknown contract and proceeded to leave the alley. Heading towards his car, the killer opens the door closes it and drives away from the crime scene so that no one would see him. While he was driving, the killer received a message from his contact saying " ** _Kill confirmed. Wire transfer complete._** "

Happy that he was paid for the job the killer turned his attention back to driving excited at the prospect of getting paid to kill again as he began to search for his next target.

XX

New York City

8: 35 P.M.

"Will, that be all for you Chad Willingham?" Said Seina Yamato.

"Yes, Mr. Yamato that will be all, bye." Chad replied. CSI Chad Willingham had finished his meal at the Japanese restaurant of Yamato's Hibachi grill. Every Friday Chad after work would go and eat out at a nice place, his favorite was hibachi and Seina he was a regular customer. He left the restaurant and started to head towards his car, he is going home because very early tomorrow Chad had to go to work at the NY crime lab plus Stella Bonasera was returning to the lab. Chad couldn't wait to see Stella again, he would never admit it but he always had a secret crush on the fine Bonasera. Perhaps when she settles back down in the labs, Chad could take her out to a fancy restaurant. When Chad gets to his car, he hears a thump behind him, which causes him to turn around. Seeing if he was being watched, Chad looks over his shoulder but to his relief he was alone. Getting in the car, Chad turns it on, buckles himself in, and gets ready to leave when he starts hearing a sound. At first, it seemed like it was one sound but it kept repeating itself like ticking sound, but it was coming from inside the car. Searching the car for the source of the ticking, Chad looks through the various compartments before realizing where the ticking sound was coming from. He had realized the ticking sound was coming from behind him in the back seat of the car, looking back to see what was the cause of the sound. When Chad Willingham looked in the backseat of the car and to his surprise and horror found a bomb in the car and it had only 2 seconds left. Chad tried to get out but it was too late as the bomb went off and blowing the car up killing Chad Willingham as he was engulfed in flames.  
Watching from atop a nearby building's roof, the killer who had set up the device that had killed Chad Willingham looked down at his marvelous work as the CSI was killed. Inside the bomber's hand was a video camera that had recorded the events that had transpired, satisfied with what he had, Chad's killer sends the recording to his phone and then to his employer. A couple of seconds later he receives a message from his contact that reads " ** _Kill confirmed. Wire Transfer complete_**."

Satisfied that he received his payment, Chad's killer turns away from the rooftop and proceeds toward the entrance to the roof and to leave the area for the New York Police were showing up.

XX

Las Vegas 12:20 P.M.

Bobby Dawson the CSI ballistics of Las Vegas was having a blast in the local bar. Minnie's Round House was a place where you got drunk, played pool, hooked up and watch sports. Bobby had been playing pool all night, drinking beer, and talking to his girlfriend Kacy Myers who wouldn't stop slapping his ass. Ever since he was transferred over to the day shift, Bobby had found that it was very easy to go out and have fun rather than worry about how long he should stay out before heading home to get sleep. Bobby had now just finished his game of pool getting two in one winning the game, his girlfriend came up to him and started making out with him passionately. They eventually stop and she asks him a question.  
"Great game baby, how about we head home and I give you your reward?" Kacy says seductively. She begins to stroke his chest in hopes Bobby will come home with her for a fun night of rough sex.  
"Oh sweety I'd love too but I can't, but I got a long shift in the morning and I need to work this buzz that is really killing me." Bobby told her taking another swig of his drink. She tried to seduce him more by talking sweet and looking sad.  
Kacy tells him "Are you sure because I don't want to be alone tonight?" "Yes, I'm sure honey but don't worry because soon I will be taking care of you in some "rewarding" ways." Bobby said.  
"Oh alright but you call me ok?" She asks rubbing the inside of his shirt. "Don't worry I will love you." Bobby said kissing her.  
"Love you too." Kacy replied kissing him back. After a quick make-out session, Bobby leaves the bar and proceeds to walk down the street in a drunken stupor. He continues to walk away in the opposite direction of where all the taxis are at, it didn't Bobby long to realize that he had gotten lost and that he was in the middle of an alleyway. Trying to figure out where he was Bobby Dawson walks out of the alley and turns left walking away only to find himself near a used car dealership. Cursing to himself Bobby heads down the way remembered or believed was the way back to the bar so that maybe he will find his way. However, when Bobby starts walking away when something sharp and powerful hits him in the leg. He collapses to the ground in deep pain, he tries to get up but he can't even put pressure on it. Bobby turns to his leg only to find out that he has a gaping bullet wound in his left leg, he was bleeding profusely from the gunshot; he tried to crawl away but was shot again in his right arm. Bobby screams in pain as he is being shot again in his right leg, whoever was shooting him want was a really good shot. He shouts "Somebody, help me!"

But sadly there was no one around to hear Bobby Dawson scream, he was doing his best to crawl away when another shot pierced him straight in his back. He started coughing up blood as his shirt becomes stained with blood, Bobby manages to turn on his back but that decision will soon be his demise as a final bullet hits him straight in the head killing him. Hiding on a rooftop, the sharpshooter who had killed Bobby Dawson the CSI look out on to the street to see if anyone had seen what had transpired. To his luck, no had seen him, he quickly gathers his shell than makes his way down off the rooftop, rushing over to the body and quickly taking the photo. When he is done he sends it to his contractor who responds with " ** _Kill confirmed. Wire transfer complete._** "

Now that he was done killing the CSI, the sharpshooter runs away to his car and quickly drives off so that he may not be seen. He was going to go back to the hotel he rented so that by tomorrow morning the killer would resume his hunt for the rest of the CSI team.

XX

On the next morning, the CSI team of Miami was called in to investigate a body that had been found outside the near bar. The first to arrive on the scene were naturally the who quickly secured the area among them, were Detective Sergeant Frank Tripp and Medical Examiner Alexx Woods. Alexx Woods came back working for the crime lab, feeling she needed to continue her civic duty, SHe should be happy that she came back, however, the body of the victim left her feeling grim. The rest of the CSI team that showed up were Lieutenant Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Ryan Wolfe, and Eric Delko. When they arrived Frank was the first one to approach Horatio.  
"Horatio." Frank said.  
"Hello Frank, what do we have here?" Horatio asked. Frank looked down at the ground than at the body before turning to Horatio.  
"She's one of ours, Horatio." Frank said. The team looked at Frank with dread, not sure if they could believe that someone they worked with was killed.  
"Who is it?" Ryan Wolfe asked. "Cynthia Wells." Frank replied. A silent dread fell on the group as they acknowledged who it was that died. Cynthia Wells was their Questioned Documents Lab Tech and a very nice woman. Her and Calleigh would always grab lunch together but when she and Eric got engaged, they really hadn't much time socialize. Ryan, however, knew her more closely because they had a brief relationship together but still meaningful time. Ryan didn't know who did this to her but he swears that he will make the person who did this pay.  
"Who found her?" Horatio asked sadness on his face.  
"Garbage man found her doing his usual run, saw her, called the police, and she was last inside that bar over there called Latifa's." He told Horatio.  
"Horatio, what's the plan?" Erik Delko asked. Horatio looks at the body of Cynthia for a moment, he puts on his sunglasses on and looks to his group.  
"Ok, this is what we'll do; Eric, you and I will go to talk to the people in the bar, Calleigh and Wolfe go search the area for anything that our killer left behind. One of ours is dead, now we find her killer." Horatio said. He and Delko left for the bar to see what they can figure out.  
"You go check down the alleyway for anything and I'll go check in on Alexx, ok?" Ryan Wolfe told Calleigh.  
"Sure thing, lets find this asshole." Calleigh said. While Calleigh went on her way, Ryan headed towards Alexx Woods so he could see if there was anything to be found. Coming over to where Alex was, Ryan sees Cynthia's body which was strewn about amongst the floor. From the looks of it, the killer didn't even bother trying to hide his handy work so to him it must have been an opportunity of crime. It was sad seeing Cynthia Wells like this, she was such a great friend, always kind, and had a smile on her face every time. Now she would smile no more.  
"Hey, Alexx how are you?" Ryan said already knowing the answer.  
"Oh, Ryan not good, seeing this young girl like this-" She trailed off while checking Cynthia for marks and moving her head revealing a gunshot through her temple. "Who did this to you baby?"  
"Find anything interesting?" Ryan asked.  
"Yes, she has been dead 9 hours and has a single gunshot wound through the head, probably what killed her." Alexx said. "I hadn't talked to Cynthia in a while, I wondered how she been that could have led up to this?" Ryan told Alexx Woods.  
"No boyfriend?" Alex asked.  
"None that we knew of." Ryan Wolfe replied. Ryan started taking pictures of the area of anything that looks interesting; he takes pictures of Cynthia, the garbage can, etc. As he goes along, Ryan notices something on the ground, it was a needle. Seeing it, Ryan takes a picture than with gloved hands picks it up. "Hey I found a needle, maybe our killer used it." "Most likely, I found what looks like an injection mark on her neck." Alexx Woods said. She moved Cynthia's neck for him to see and sure enough there was a mark that indicated she was hit with a needle.  
"So our killer grabs her, drugs, and then shoot her. He has to be a professional." Ryan Wolfe tells her.  
"Professional or not he's a killer." Alexx says back. As Ryan Wolfe takes pictures of Cynthia's neck, he notices something odd on her neck. He takes a closer look and sees some purple dust on her neck where the needle mark was at. Ryan pulls out a Q-tip and swabs Cynthia's neck getting some of the purple residues on it. Holding the Q-tip up to his face Ryan Wolfe looks at it while he tries to figure it out. "What is that stuff?" Alexx Woods asks curiously at what Ryan found.  
"I don't know, it looks like..." Ryan trails off as a memory of something comes to his mind. "No, it can't be."  
"What is it, baby?" Alexx says to him concerned. Ryan shakes his head regaining his composure.  
"It's nothing." Ryan tells her. He puts the Q-tip in his bag to take back Michael Travers back at trace. "Are you all done?"  
"Yeah, I will get her back to the lab where I and Dr. Loman can open her up." Alexx said, quickly calling for some officers to help load her up. While they were doing that, Alexx puts her arm on Ryan's shoulder for comfort.  
"Are you sure you're ok?" She asks.  
"Yes, I'm fine don't worry about me." Ryan says. Taking his words as reassurance, Alexx goes off with the officers into the van. Ryan begins to go off to where Calleigh is to help but before he does, he takes one final look at Cynthia wondering " _Could it be Wolfsbane?_ "

XX

After the explosion in the parking lot at Seina's Hibachi Grill, so many people called in to report it. The first to report it was Mr. Yamato himself, recognizing that it was Chad Willingham's car that was on fire, for fear of another potential bombing the police were accompanied by a bomb squad. However, once it was determined that there were no more bombs, the CSI team of NY were allowed on to the scene. Stella Bonasera was over at the scene taking pictures with Danny Messer, she had come back from New Orleans. Mac Taylor was accompanied by Jo Danville as they walked onto the scene, he looks at the grill sign than says.  
"Did I ever tell you how much I hated Hibachi Grills?" "No why, can't stand the fire in your face?" Jo said joking with him.  
"No, it's seeing them cook that well is what puts me to shame." Mac replies. "Well maybe you can ask them for lessons." she says. As they finished talking they were approached by Don Flack who did not look very pleased.  
"This is not good Mac." Flack said.  
"Why not?" he asked.  
"It's Chad Willingham one of your lower level CSI's." Don said. Mac looked at Jo before turning his head to the still burning car. He could not believe what he was hearing right now, one of his own was killed.  
"Are you sure?" He asks.  
"Positive, the restaurant owner says he eats here almost every friday as a regular." Flack told him. Mac clenching his fists tight realizing that one of his people were killed in a most horrific way possible. This would not go unpunished.  
"Ok this what we do: Flack you go around to continue asking around the place see if anyone had been looking suspicious, Jo go with him to see what you can find out, and I will go over with Stella and Danny to see hat they got." Mac said very sternly.  
After that they all had left for their respective duties, Mac left in the direction of the car that had finally gone out approaching Stella from behind. She turns around facing him shaking his hand.  
"Good to see you again Stella."  
"Good to see you, Mac, though I wish it was under better circumstances." Pointing towards the burnt car. Mac looked inside the car and saw what remained of poor Chad Willingham. His CSI was burned horribly all the way to the bone with what remained of his suit being charred, Mac had no doubt in his mind that this was no accident.  
"Poor Chad was seen walking out of the restaurant before he went up in flames and that was that." Danny said.  
"Did Chad mention any sort of trouble or did he seem alright when you guys last saw him?" Mac Taylor asked him.  
"No, he seemed alright to me just the same dude who had a nonchalant attitude." Danny told him.  
"Maybe it what got him killed." Stella said taking another picture.  
"Well regardless, there is a killer out there and I want that prick found, get his body to Sid when you guys are done." Mac said before walking off. He didn't know how but Mac knew in his gut that if any person were willing to kill someone let alone a CSI through bombing was not done there, this was only the beginning.

XX

Greg Sanders could not believe what he had heard on the phone when D.B. Russell called him to report to a crime scene. He had arely been asleep when he called, and morning was soon approaching. At first, he thought everything was going great with D.B. Russel and Catherin Willows returning but then he and Morgan go through a breakup, and now reportedly one of their own has been killed. _What was going on_? he thought. It was bad enough that they lost Warrick, now someone else who worked in their lab was dead, Greg couldn't help but feel that someone was out to get them. When Sanders got to the crime scene D.B. Russell was already out there along with David Phillips and Catherine Willows. Greg Sanders approached them with uncertainty not wanting to believe what he had been told over the phone. He says "Is it true?"  
"Yeah, it's true." D.B. Russell looking at the crowd of reporters gathering right outside of the police tape that. David was checking the body when turning the head towards Greg revealing the identification of who it was. It was Bobby Dawson who had been found scoring a big hole in his head. Bobby was the daylight ballistics CSI and seeing a gunshot wound through his head felt like irony of a sort. "Oh no, not Bobby." Greg said looking at the body. He turned away from the body not wanting to look at it anymore, though he did manage to pull out his camera. "I'm afraid so. Someone shot him up pretty badly, his body has multiple gunshots." Catherine said. David got up from examining the body.  
"Well, the cause of death is pretty clear, gunshot wound through the head." Pulling his scope from Bobby's corpse. "And he has been dead for four hours."  
"Four hours? No one had driven by and realized that he was dead?" Greg said dumbfounded at the time frame. "Who found him?"  
"Those two girls over there, they were driving into Vegas looking for their hotel when they saw his body on the road." D.B. Russel pointed to two girls over on the left, they were talking to Jim Brass. Greg went to work, taking pictures of the body and the local crime scene. He saw blood stains on the street, marking and taking pictures as he went along. Greg realized that Bobby must have been dragging himself across before dying. He also noticed that there were some sharp tire tracks driving away, which must have made this a hit and run.  
"Someone wanted to make Bobby suffer but when the deed was done, they booked in a hurry to not be seen." Greg said.  
"What makes you say that?" Catherine asked. "He was shot a lot by the condition of the body and judging from the tire tracks, they were quick to get away." Greg told her.  
"And judging by their style this was a professional kill because there are no bullet casings." D.B. Russell said.  
"We need to nail this bastard." Greg said "Agreed. Whoever killed Bobby Dawson is most likely isn't done with this town, I want everyone involved in this case." D.B. Russell told them all. "Got it lets go get this son of a bitch, Greg you stay until Lindsey gets here, ok? " Catherine said.  
"Got it." Greg Sanders said before he went back to work. With that said, David wrapped the body and had two officers put Bobby in a van before driving off. Catherine and D.B. Russel left for the crime lab leaving Greg alone. Greg started taking pictures of the crime scene and looking for any sign of useful evidence. He made himself a promise that he would find Bobby Dawson's killer and bring him to justice.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **First official chapter of CSI Crossover, let me know what you think and those who are waiting on my Superfamily story Desolation of Venom, don't worry next chapter is coming soon.**


End file.
